


В Питере идут дожди (а у нас один зонт на двоих)

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Umbrellas, st petersburg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: [Соулмейт-AU, в котором необходимая одному из соулмейтов вещь исчезает и появляется у того, кому нужнее.] Иван и Гилберт живут в Питере. В гребаном Питере, где постоянно идут дожди.





	В Питере идут дожди (а у нас один зонт на двоих)

Эта фигня началась летом.

Лето в Питере мало чем отличается от осени и весны — дождь стабильно выстукивал причудливые мелодии по крышам домов и шугал стайки туристов, пока коренные жители, привыкшие к подобным превратностям погоды, ютились под разноцветными грибами зонтов. Лишь зимой вода меняла свое агрегатное состояние, и дождь превращался в мокрый противный снег.

Гилберт зонты не любил. Вернее, это зонты его не любили и сбегали с завидной регулярностью к другим хозяевам, забытые в библиотеке, аудитории или такси. Поэтому Байлшмидт прятался от капающей за шиворот воды, надевая куртку с капюшоном или теплую толстовку.

Летом же приходилось страдать.

Страдал Гилберт упорно, мужественно и сцепив зубы. Иногда картину портил некстати объявившийся насморк. Так продолжалось ровно два года (именно столько он жил в Питере, переехав сюда после поступления в университет), пока однажды, с тоской глядя на потоки воды, бьющие по стеклу автобусного окна, не обнаружил под рукой зонт. Тот был фиолетовым, с нарисованной мордой жирного кота, которая, впрочем, в сплющенном виде взирала на него весьма укоризненно, как бы говоря: «Я тебя еще не знаю, но уже осуждаю».

Байлшмидт оглянулся по сторонам, ожидая увидеть хозяина зонта (и втайне надеясь, что подобный не отыщется), но наткнулся взглядом только на сидящего рядом огромного татуированного мужика, читающего «Преступление и наказание». На потенциального хозяина зонта мужик похож не был, хотя, чем черт не шутит. С другой стороны, насквозь мокрая футболка намекала, что зонт все-таки не его. Гилберт облегченно выдохнул.

О такой вещи, как обмен предметами между соулмейтами, он, конечно, слышал. Но на себе не испытывал ни разу. Слышать это одно, а видеть — совсем другое. Это как знать, что в мире где-то живет радужный единорог, а потом найти его на своем балконе, жрущего герань.

Байлшмидт взял зонт осторожно, как будто тот в любой момент мог взорваться. У него оказалась удобная складная рукоять с веселым брелком-подсолнухом. Очевидно девчачья вещица.

Гилберт не знал, радоваться ему или нет. С одной стороны, знать, что где-то там на свете есть кто-то, ждущий встречи с тобой, было весьма приятно. С другой, судя по зонту, это была глупая и кокетливая девица, любящая жирных котов.

На улице зонт раскрылся над головой, защитив его своими сиреневыми объятьями от проливного дождя. Гилберт, погруженный в раздумья, сам не заметил, как прошел три квартала, дойдя до общаги. Капли больше не стучали по асфальту, а на небе разноцветным коромыслом повисла радуга — еще одна особенность питерских летних дождей. Байлшмидт посмотрел на нее, такую по-детски яркую, и подумал, что зонт все-таки дурацкий. Но судить людей по зонту как-то неправильно. Тем более неизвестно еще, о чем подумал бы его соулмейт, одолжи он у Гилберта ну, допустим, старые шерстяные носки.

Уже зайдя в парадную, Байлшмидт понял, что зонт снова исчез, и даже испытал мимолетное сожаление.

 

****

 

Зонт появлялся и исчезал еще несколько раз.

На четвертый Гилберт уже не мог смотреть на него без улыбки. Он — зонт — стал своеобразной ниточкой между ним и другим человеком, который, пусть сам того не желая, заботился о нем, отдавая свою, без сомнения, любимую вещь. О степени ценности зонта Гилберт сделал выводы, исходя из брелка и царапин на рукояти, а также одной чуть выбивающейся спицы. Зонтик явно не был новым и повидал много дождливых дней, но хозяин все равно предпочитал его более модным и целым собратьям.

Даже толстая и помятая рожа кота на боку, казалось, смотрела на него вполне благосклонно.

А потом выдалось целых две солнечных и душных недели, когда июнь в Питере стал наконец похож на летний месяц. Одногруппники Гилберта, радостно напялив футболки с короткими рукавами и кепки, высыпались на улицу, спеша получить свою порцию витамина д, пока небо снова не затянуло тучами. И только Байлшмидт ходил непривычно тихий и недовольно взирал из окна на всю эту вакханалию. Греться под теплыми лучами не хотелось. Ему надоело уже через два дня.

Зонт, что ожидаемо, бесследно исчез.

 

****

 

Через две недели Питер, будто очнувшись, возмущенно зашевелился и, как будто желая вернуть должок, зарядил проливным дождем и пронизывающим ветром. Причем именно тогда, когда Гилберт выполз прогуляться по Невскому проспекту и отведать легендарных пышек с Большой Конюшенной.

Ощутив, как первые холодные капли падают на нос, он залетел в первый попавшийся автобус. Электронные двери захлопнулись за его спиной, едва не зажав рюкзак. Байлшмидт не глядя плюхнулся на сидение рядом с каким-то светловолосым парнем, смотрящим в окно, и пошарил по карманам в поисках наушников и тут же почувствовал знакомую рукоять, испещренную царапинами. Брелок-подсолнух звякнул, привлекая внимание его соседа.

Парень повернулся.

Гилберт почувствовал, как его сердце проваливается куда-то в тартарары.

 

****

 

Зонт опять пропал.

Иван в расстроенных чувствах плюхнулся на стул и потянулся к чайнику с заваркой. Оля успокаивающе погладила его по плечу.

Зонт был подарком Наташи и представлял собой переносной сборник воспоминаний. Каждая царапина напоминала Ивану о каком-то светлом моменте его жизни. О том, как они с сестрами втроем ютились под ним, весело смеясь. О первом поцелуе с, теперь уже просто другом, Франциском Бонфуа. Об одиноких, но таких любимых Брагинским вечерних прогулках по бесконечному Невскому проспекту, с остановкой в старом букинистическом магазине и кофейне, где Иван стабильно брал латте с лавандовым сиропом, таким же сиреневым, как его многострадальный зонт.

И вот, ни с того ни с сего, зонт начал пропадать.

Сначала один раз, потом второй, третий… Оля, услышав его бурчание, только рассмеялась. Мол, чего переживаешь, глупый, раз исчез, значит кому-то нужнее! Кому-то — это его соулмейту. Который, видимо, по каким-то причинам, отказывался заводить свой собственный зонт и продолжал тырить любимую вещицу. Надо признать, зонт никогда не исчезал, если был действительно нужен Ивану, поэтому, когда он сел в автобус, стараясь укрыться от начавшегося дождя, он никак не ожидал, что зонт снова испарится.

Впрочем, далеко он не ушел.

Не успел Иван снова расстроиться, как знакомый брелок звякнул, зацепившись за чужие наушники. Рядом с ним сидел белобрысый парень в футболке с раммштайновским принтом и держал в руках его любимое сиреневое недоразумение с выбивающейся спицей. На автомате Брагинский потянулся уже, чтобы забрать вещь, но замер, глядя в вишневые глаза.

— Твое? — хрипловатым голосом спросил внезапный попутчик.

Иван неожиданно смутился. Зонт был старый, покоцанный и с явно страдающим от ожирения котом на боку. Совсем не модный и какой-то даже девчачий. Но парень неожиданно подмигнул в обаятельно-хулиганской манере.

— Классный зонт. Такой… стильный.

— Ага, — хихикнул Иван, выйдя из ступора. — Стиль называется «нищий студент».

— Студент, да? — хмыкнул парень, протягивая ему руку и помогая встать. — И где учишься?

— Я в государственном…

Увлеченно переговариваясь, они покинули автобус, чтобы уже через двадцать минут сидеть на кухне и гонять чаи с олиными плюшками. Судьбоносного зонта они так и не хватились.

 

****

 

Впрочем, на следующий день зонт появился сам собой в руках Гилберта, правда теперь под его сиреневой крышей прятались двое. Жирный кот на боку тихонько урчал, а может, это был просто шум дождя.


End file.
